Pressurized fluid cylinders are used in various settings. For example, a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) typically includes an air cylinder that is used to provide safe, clean air to an individual for breathing. An SCBA is configured to be worn by individuals, such as rescue workers, firefighters, and others, to provide breathable air in a hazardous or otherwise unsafe atmosphere. When configured for use underwater, an SCBA is typically referred to as a self-contained underwater breathing apparatus (SCUBA).
An SCBA typically includes a high-pressure tank (for example, 4,500 psi) that connects to a pressure regulator, which in turn connects an inhalation connection, such as a mouthpiece, mouth mask, or face mask. At least one of the tank, regulator, and inhalation connection may be secured to a carrying frame that allows an individual to carry the SCBA on his/her back, for example.
After use, a fluid tank or cylinder needs to be re-filled for future use. An air compressor assembly may be used to re-fill the fluid tank or cylinder. One known type of compressor assembly provides a vertical assembly in which a compressor is positioned directly above an electric motor that drives the compressor. A vertical compressor assembly may include a box-shaped sheet metal frame that houses components of the assembly. As such, the compressor assembly may be contained within a relatively small space.
Additionally, because the motor is positioned below the compressor, the weight of the motor self-tensions the drive belt that operatively connects the motor to the compressor. However, the motor and the compressor are typically rigidly attached to the frame. Accordingly, during operation, the entire compressor assembly may shake, which generates noise, and may damage components of the assembly.
As noted, a known vertical compressor assembly may include a box frame that supports all of the components. During operation, the entire assembly shakes and/or rattles due to vibration generated by the compressor. In order for the belt tensioning device to properly function, the relationship between the compressor and the motor typically remains fixed. In order to accomplish this, however, the compressor is typically rigidly fixed to the box frame. Moreover, in order for the box frame to maintain structural integrity, an upper attachment plate for the compressor is typically rigidly fixed to the box walls. Vibrations generated by the compressor and/or motor generate noise through such rigid connections.